1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a multicast system and a method for utilizing the same, and particularly to a multicast system and a method used in a wireless network.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 protocol, when an access point transmits a multicast frame, if a receiving station is in a power saving mode, the access point must first buffer transmitted data, and then wait for a delivery traffic indication message (DTIM) to resend a transmitted frame, thus transmission speed may be lowered or the frame may be delayed. Moreover, since there is no acknowledgement (ACK) mechanism for the medium access control (MAC) layer of the multicast frame, transmission reliability is substantially decreased.